Yume Miki
}} Yume Miki (夢三 木, Miki Yume) was one of the examinees who tried to enroll into Setouchi Keijo Training School. Appearance She has medium brown hair, tied into twintails with black ribbons. On the final test of the second exam, she wears the white version of the school swimsuit. Personality She has slightly confidence for her skill in Keijo. She is also rather a tactical person. She loves cat and Keijo. Plot Second Exam Arc Miki enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. On the third and final test of the second exam, the mock race, for the first race, she got her turn in group 1 along with Nozomi Kaminashi and 10 other examinees.Chapter 22, page 10 When there was no one who started to move, Nozomi rushed towards her. Miki murmured how stupid she was and prepared to defend. However, Nozomi splashed water to cover the screen and made her unable to see. As a result Nozomi managed to land an opening blow to her face.Chapter 22, pages 14-18 Miki angered and tried to fight her, attacking her a couple times, but all of them was dodged by Nozomi. While Nozomi made a counter which almost made her out of the land.Chapter 23, pages 2-7 She decided to run away to the narrow area to trap her while Nozomi carelessly followed her. Miki managed to change the circumstances and Nozomi was overwhelmed, believing that she could beat Nozomi as long they were on the narrow area. Nozomi realized regarding this matter and wanted to get back to the wide area. However, Miho Ono appeared behind her to block the way and made Nozomi's position in the middle of a pincer fight.Chapter 23, pages 8-14 Nozomi tried to counter Miki with the Hip Up technique, but Miki was able to dodge it.Chapter 23, page 18Chapter 24, pages 2-3 Later, Miki landed a blow to Nozomi with the Butt Hurricane technique, Nozomi seemengly fell down but was able to hold off.Chapter 24, pages 6-9 Miki used the Butt Hurricane for the second time, but Nozomi figured out the weak point of her. Nozomi then stumbled Miki, while she was about to fall but was able to hold off. While she was off guard Nozomi jumped from her, switching the position between them, thus she became in the middle instead. Therefore Nozomi was about to reach the wide area, Miki catched her but she was also catched by Ono from behind. The two clashed for a bit, Miki warned her not to get involved, which replied by Ono that she would definitely make her out of the Land. However, Nozomi launched a sudden attack with her Butt Cannon, causing both of them sunk together.Chapters 25, pages 2-8 Abilities Ass Hurricane.jpg|Butt Hurricane first hit. Ass Hurricane 2.jpg|She swings her butt to the opponent. Ass Hurricane 3.jpg|Even if the first hit missed. Ass Hurricane 4.jpg|She can retaliate with the second hit. Despite just being an examinee who reached the second exam, she is quite competen in Keijo. Nozomi even stated that she was stronger than her at the time she fought her.Chapter 23, page 7 Her fighting style is Outfighter, since she referred Nozomi as her "opposite". Balancing: As recognized by Nozomi, her balance is quite good and is able to hold off from falling a couple times. Butt Hurricane (旋風尻, Senpū Ketsu) : Miki is capable of using this technique, it requires good balance and strong lower half, and extremely effective against cornered opponents. By utilizing the rotation, she swings her butt to the opponents, even if the first hit missed, she can retaliate with the second hit. The technique can be cancelled by targeting the weak point due to pivot on one leg.Chapter 24, pages 14-15 Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *In the anime, her fight with Nozomi is shortened. Moreover, she is unable to show her signature skill "Butt Hurricane" just like in the manga.Episode 1 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Second Exam Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Yume Miki vs. Miho Ono vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Loss) References Navigation Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Outfighters